Chris the hedgehog
by sacrophice
Summary: a new hedgehog appears after an extended dirt nap literally what is to happen.how would sonic shadow and silver take the new competition.
1. a rude awakening

Chris the hedgehog: hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my story, where there are thrills chills and twist crazy enough for you to need a spinal tap, figuratively speaking of course. But business before pleasure, none of the sonic characters belong to me nor do the places in which where created by the Sega team. But me, I'm all original. also there are a few others that will pop up that don't belong to Sega what so let's begin shall we. Oh and one more things sorry for not mentioning this earlier, this is my very first work so i would like some feed back letting me know what you liked and what you didn't to help further the story in the right way. now we begin.

there was a...

* * *

**Chapter 1: a rude awakening.**

* * *

A terrible storm is ravaging the ground below. Oak trees being ripped apart and forced into the ground at all angles, red lightning is shooting from the sky hitting the ground creating trenches, the rain pelting the ground with enough force to penetrate skin. Within the midst if the storm there lays a hedgehog, unconscious, unknowing of nature's wrath around him, but none of it is touching him. Under him there is an indent indicating that he has been there for some time, days, months, years even. Covered in dirt grim mud, and dust of idleness, but he isn't dead. He is well alive. His subconscious is well alive. That is where he is living, in the world he created who knows how long ago.

* * *

Inside Chris' head:

Chris is laying in his bed while the sun rises in the horizon, everything seems tranquil until his eyes shoot open and he says to himself "something isn't right" he uses his hands to flip frontwards out of his bed. As soon as his head left the pillow the pillow was sliced in two. To anyone except a few it would have been silent but to Chris it was as loud as a flock of birds flying by his face.

There he stood at the foot of his bed. A black hedgehog with a wide white stripe on his forehead, one on each of his arms and legs leading towards his center and on the tip of each quill and there are some long white quills covering his right eye. His eyes are a light gray.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes and said "I am not impressed. If you're going to assassinate me at least be quieter." With this said he turned around facing the bed, lifted his right arm and pretended his was a gun. Then he flicked his thumb down on the side of his index finger and said "bang" in a sly voice and a minor smirk on his muzzle. Less than a second later the wall at the head of the bed was blown off almost completely. The only thing remaining was fractions of the wall connected to the ceiling and other walls. As the rubble of the wall hit the ground outside he noticed a charred figure dissipating as it made it's descent. He shrugged and at this and said "this only means trouble" with that he noticed a slight glimmer on the remaining fraction of the wall connected to the ceiling. He smiled and fluidly ducked under the slicing wind threatening to take his head off. He grabs the wind at the hilt and with one smooth move he twirls it around his fingers slicing the head and hands off of the assassin. "The smell of blood in the morning!" He said as he stood placing the transparent blade on his shoulder. Expecting the spray of blood to further mess up his room, but the only things seeping out of the body was black mist. "that's something new" he said to himself as he sees the black mist lingering over the floor almost like a carpet constantly shifting on its own. He raises his eye brow and extends his left hand towards the mist and says "that's cool, I'll take it" then the mist started to seep violently into Chris' hand. While he smiled bearing all teeth, the mist tried to seep away but the force was too strong. "Trying to get away? To bad, there is no escape." He said with a menacing glare and a sinister laugh. As the last of the mist seeped into his palm which he closed symbolizing the fact that is was now a permanent part of him, He shuttered as the feeling of the black mist sent chills up his spine, he then closed his other hand to make fist on both his sides, closed his eyes, inhaled, tensed his muscles, which made the room walls ripple as water would of someone threw a stone into it. He then exhaled, relaxed his muscles which made the ripples stop. Then he opened his eyes which is fogged over with a shade of black from the mist he absorbed, then he smiled.


	2. a rude awakening part 2

Chris the hedgehog: hello ladies and gentlemen once again, none of the sonic characters belong to me nor do the places in which where created by the Sega team. But I and a few others are original, meaning places and characters. So bask in my awesomeness and enjoy the ride.

**Chapter 2: A rude awakening part 2**

The storm that reined its tyranny around Chris had died into a beautiful summer's day, but the scene around him looked like a catastrophe.

The grime around him seems to have cemented around his body making it seem as if he has become more blended with his surroundings. That part of the mystic ruins laid in ruin.

Tikal is walking through examining the damage. "What was powerful enough to do this? Shadow wasn't here last week" she asked herself as she walked. She stumbled over two long lumps in the ground that looked like roots. She tripped over the middle of the indents.

**Inside Chris' head**

Chris was sitting on the top of a building enjoying the sun slowly setting in the horizon over the ocean with over 100 assassins bodies laying motionless less than 50 feet behind him. "Quite captivating" he says to himself as he is closing his eyes absorbing the warmth the sun is emitting. His eyes shoot open with tears because of a sudden pain in his groin area. "What the hell!" he screams as he jumps to his feet. Then he vomits from the pain shooting from his center to his head like a jolt of electricity.

**Mystic ruins**

Tikal notices that what she tripped over weren't roots, they where legs. "Oh my god" she gasps to herself placing both over her hands over her mouth. The grime that covered the legs fell off as mutated skin would fall off a zombie. She drops to her knees whipping the grime off. :: I hope he's ok:: she is franticly thinking to himself. Time pass and her arms where getting tired but she eventually got most of the grime off if his immobile frame. "Let's take you home" she says while picking his body up and was struggling because of something wrapped around his neck keeping his head pinned to the ground. "what is this?" she asked as if he was going to awaken and tell her. She rubbed the object and it started to glow an eerie purple with small traces of red. She seen it was imbedded into his scruff like a leash that is too tight. Her eyes grew with curiosity as she continued to remove the dirt from around the glowing leash.

**Inside Chris' head**

He felt something tightening around his throat but surges of energy seem to seep into his body. Still feeling the pain from earlier it wasn't a pleasant experience. "What now?" he asked as if whining to someone. Suddenly a purple light appeared around Chris' scruff and shattered like ether real glass. It wasn't painful but it startled him. "What the hell was that?" he asked his eyes wide with curiosity. Then his surroundings started to rotate around him slowly gradually picking up pace. He is lifted off of the roof and is lingering in the air as the world under him spins and gradually becomes transparent fading into darkness. "I think I am sick" he says being held above his world that's slowly being engulfed in darkness.

**Mystic ruin**

Tikal rubbed all the grime from the leash and it shattered going into Chris' fur. "Now I shouldn't have any trouble getting you home and hopefully awake." She said picking him up and placing his arm around her shoulders slowly heading towards the mystic oasis, which is where she lives.

**In Chris' head**

Chris is headed slowly for a light that is above him "I think I might be dead" he said to himself in a joking manner shrugging his shoulders while he is being helplessly lifted in the air. As he started to actually ascend into the light he made angelic noises in coincidence with him singing the angelic chorus the light grew brighter and it blinded him. "Wish I had brought my spiffy shades" he said while wincing from the irritation in his eyes. He closed his eyes all the way, once he did he felt a coldness as if someone dunked him in a pool of frigid water after removing all his quills.

**Mystic oasis**

Tikal placed some of the mystic oasis water into a bucket. Then she poured it on to Chris' body. The water made Chris glow on contact. His quills stood on end and he gasped. His eyes shot open and his pupils where small dots in his eyes. A shockwave shot through the Mystic ruins causing everything to shake, violently. Tikal took several steps back and witnessed this event.

Chaos zipped through the mystic forest quickly to check out the disturbance. When Chaos made it to the source he seen Tikal just sitting on the ground looking wide eyed at the hedgehog laying on the ground that has a light glow of green. Chris started to levitate from the ground looking lifeless. Chaos liquidized himself to upper cut Chris. He was getting close and he started to become solid while growing back into his original form, his arm was a spike aiming to impale Chris. "Really?" a voice said from all directions. A smirk grew on Chris' face. "AWAKEN!" the voice spoke. "Took your sweet ass time didn't you?" Chris said in a cocky tone as Chaos was getting ready to deal serious damage to Chris. Chaos swipe the liquid blade upward slicing Chris in half vertically. Chris looked down at his split "wow un cool" he says as he falls apart and falls to the ground, blood gushing out of him. When Chris hit the ground his body turned into mist, the blood evaporated. The mist re solidified and Chris stood there with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Nice one, Now it's my turn" Chris opened his eyes looking dead at chaos and turned into a black puddle. Tikal looked at this and asked herself "what have I done?" Chris moved with ferocity towards Chaos. When he makes it to chaos he circles him creating a black ring around him. Chris is moving so quick it seems as if he isn't moving at all. Spikes shot out of the ring into chaos' heart and eyes and brain. Less than a second later chaos screamed in pain. Tikal gasped at the fact that it was audible. "what have you done" chaos said in a water drowned voice. Chris re stabilized standing as he did before and said "all I did was make it so you and I have the same level of communication, 3000 years of just inaudible monologue is aggravating on both parties. And plus, I want to be able to hear what you are saying as I destroy you." He then turns towards chaos evilly and lifts his right arm making his right hand into a play gun and says "bang" pretending to have recoil. Less than a second later Chaos was engulfed in white flames and his screaming "TIKAL…SAVE ME!" as he reaches for her on his knees evaporating away. She is sitting on the ground scared out of her mind. Chris says "no need to beg for salvation" then he snaps and the flames are instantly extinguished. "Interesting way to make liquid sweat isn't it?" Chris asked looking over his shoulder at Tikal horrified at the sight of such power and ease to bring such pain. "Your h h horrible" she said standing to her feet. "in all fairness he technically killed me first." He said in a more friendly tone while smiling as if nothing had happen. Tikal rushes to Chaos' side checking to see if he was alright. To her surprise there was not damage at all, just unconscious. "An illusion?" she asked herself. "On the contrary my dear illusions aren't real. Everything he experienced was 100 percent real, the fire, the extreme heat, the pain, the suffering, and the feeling that he was near death. All of it was 100 percent real. All it would have taken was for me not to have compassion and he would have been the air you're breathing right now." She whispers to herself "who are you?" Chris having extremely heightened hearing caught what she said as if she spoke it loudly "oh me?" he asked lifting his hands up in the air. The ground growing under him creating a podium underneath him "I AM CHRIS THE HEDGEHOG" he says then he jumps down to Tikal's side and continues "lover, brother, watcher, protector, and a real piece of eye candy, not to mention a really nice guy" he says with a smile and narrow eyes which made Tikal smile. "Don't worry about your friend he is okay, he'll wake up in a few hours angry as hell but relieved that he's alive, with the ability to talk" He said to her placing a hand on her shoulder letting her know to trust him. : For some reason I feel as if he is kind and trustworthy, and he seems honest: she thought to herself as she starts to stand. Tikal stood turned to look at Chris face to face and said "I have some friends I would like for you to meet" Chris shrugged and said ok then afterwards I guess I'll meet the family" in a playful voice. Tikal laughed and grabbed his hand and they disappeared in a white-green light. As they appeared on one side of the master emerald knuckles, tails, sonic, shadow, and silver waited for them expecting a fight.


	3. a fight to remember

Chris: this is interesting isn't it?

Tikal: yea it is. I cant wait to see what happens next.

Chris: I bet you can't. Well any way. Sega owns the sonic characters and some if not most the places

which are in this little piece I would like to call my life.

Tikal: but there are some that belong to you and others

Chris: you are right. Well any who back to where we left off

Tikal: ok (snuggling up to Chris' chest)

Chris: what are you doing?

Tikal: just wanted to do something random

Chris: (blushing a little) well um as I was about to start saying…..

**Chapter 3: a fight to remember**

Tikal sees sonic and the others getting ready to fight and she suddenly remembers she sent a distress signal through the master emerald to knuckles telling him that something big was coming their way. Before she had time to react sonic and the others charged the newly appeared hedgehog. She stepped out the way and said "sorry" quickly to Chris who caught on to the situation really quickly. Shadow and sonic spin dashed picking up speed to hit Chris. "That is pretty cool" he said as he observed them doing it. Knuckles leapt into the air coming down with enough force to cut a mountain in half. "Interesting" he said observing the aerial assault coming his way. Then he saw silver glowing blue and then he felt a force making it so he couldn't move. "Hmmm a telepath, haven't seen one of those in eons" he said to himself.

With the three assaults nearing him he snaps his fingers and time for him pauses, which made it so silvers grip on him was lost. "Hmm I learned a lot" he says as he walks past sonic and shadow, under knuckles to silver. "Now I am sorry Mr. Telepath but you guys are quick to anger, and this is the only way I can see to prove a point. Also it's the funniest way." He picks up silver walks back past sonic and shadow and back under knuckles and places Silver in the place he was just standing. After placing silver in the direct path of the assault he walks over to Tikal and sits on the ground next to her Indian snaps his fingers and watches the funniest thing he has seen in a long time. Shadow and sonic spin dash silver breaking his concentration which gave him enough time to stop knuckles from knocking him into next week, using his E.S.P. Tikal not noticing Chris sitting next to her is startled when he says " isn't it great seeing friends rough housing with each other?" He smiles looking up at her. She smiles back.

Knuckles yells "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?" sliver recovering from the two spin dash attacks holds his head and says "I don't know and how the hell did I end up over here?" shadow stands and scans the area and sees Chris waving at him like a child sitting in Indian style "he used chaos control, cleaver bastard" he says. Sonic says to shadow "he did? Well I would have thought you would have been able to notice it Mr. Ultimate life form" being as sarcastic as ever. Shadow pulling out his green chaos emerald says "don't worry I'll end this, CHAOS CONTROL!" with that he slowed down time and walked over to Chris. He looked Chris in his face seeing him, frozen so he though.

"are you going to look at me all day? Or are you going to jump back startled a little and try to attack me?" shadow jumped back in surprise at the fact that Chris was not practically frozen in time. Shadow pulled out a 45 caliber magnum with custom pearl handle and pointed it at Chris' head and said "In either case we are both in this time rift so we move at the same pace and neither one of use can dodge bullets in here." Chris just stood up noticing that shadow's gun was following him. "Listen young one, you will learn that when you believe, you won't have to. Now the messed up thing would be if your bullet went back into the gun after you fired. Cause that would ruin your obviously expensive toy now wouldn't it?"

Shadow looking him sternly in the eyes trying to see if he's bluffing and realizes that they are already in chaos control so there is no way that can happen. "Well then let's see" with that said shadow pulls the trigger. Unrecognizable to shadow, Chris snapped his finger the same time shadow pulled the trigger, the bullet frozen in time had already left the barrel and was lingering in the air less than 10 inches away from his head. "Well shadow you will experience the pain of challenging my word." With that said Chris picked up shadow and switched places with him and placing his hand with the gun in it at the exact angle in which he fired thus sending the bullet back into the gun. "And to make it funny" he says as he turns the bullet backwards so it looks as if it never really left the barrel.

Chris snaps his fingers again and time resumed moving slow because of shadow's chaos control. Chris falls back pretending to get shot and blood came from his forehead. Shadow smirks with his accomplishment, feeling proud of himself. "Wasn't so tough" he turns and realizes that that wasn't where he was standing a moment ago. "What the hell?" he questions himself. Then he hears snickers of laughter coming from Chris' supposed corps. The blood evaporated and Chris shot up looking shadow in the eyes. "As I said before when you believe you won't have to dodge a thing" shadow looked at his weapon and noticed smoke coming from it and it felt hotter than before. "What have you done?" he asked Chris angrily. "Nothing at all… besides stop time and change places with you" Shadow unloaded the Magnum and seen the bullet back in its place but it was red and was smoking also the chamber itself was cracked.

"Damn you BASTARD" shadow roared at him. Chris just simply replied "such language, did you ever kiss your mother with that mouth?" shrugging aggravating shadow even more. Shadow swung a powerful right hook at Chris but he dodged it and tripped shadow. Shadow caught himself before he hit the ground and did a spin kick using his arms as support. Chris blocked it and kicked shadows chest sending him flipping towards knuckles. "Chaos Control!" once again came from shadow before he collided with knuckles. "WHOA!" said knuckles as he barely caught shadow. "Throw me back with everything you got!" shadow commanded. "Gotcha" he said as he spun around before throwing Shadow back in the direction in which he came. "Time to end this. CHAOS SPEAR" shadow said as he he plummeted toward chris swiping his arm in the air once creating the attack.

The chaos spear moved at the same velocity as shadow so it seemed as if they had become one. "NOW YOU DIE!" Shadow said with venom in his voice. Chris just looked on to his impending doom. ::this seems bad, if he misses then he'll hit her, if he hits me he'll hit her. and i cant allow neither one if those to happen:: He smirks and waits for shadow to get with in arms length. "GOT YOU NOW!" shadows yells thirsty for blood. the Chaos spear hits Chris causing an explosion. there was a green light that flashed besides Chris where Tikal stood, Chris teleported her to tails side who was planning a sneak attack on Chris in the tree in the distance. "how did i get up here?" Tikal said aloud startling tails "Ah! how in the world?" tails replied almost falling out of the tree. after the smoke and fire died down shadow stood triumphant over Chris' charred body with an evil teeth bearing smile and his arms crossed. "like i said not so tough". Sonic, Tails, silver, Tikal and knuckles came to look at the body laying motionlessly on the ground.

"Seriously shadow did you have to kill him? i mean really?" sonic asked sort of disappointed as Tikal checked to see if Chris was ok "oh god" she says to herself "i really think that was overkill" silver said rubbing the back of his head still recovering from the twin spin dash attacks. "shut up silver!" shadow said getting annoyed with everyone's skepticism.

Everyone standing around Chris' body felt a heart stopping feeling. Tikal went Wide eyed when she saw breath being drawn back into Chris' body. Shadow looked down to Chris' body as if to say that's impossible. Silver jumped back a little. knuckles put up his fist getting ready for round 2. tails pulled out one of his many chaos emerald radars and went wide eyed. "that's impossible". Chris started laughing evilly. "NICELY DONE SHADOW, NICELY DONE. HA HA HA HA" he said as he started to levitate off of the ground with an evil open mouth smile on his face showing his fangs. he flew at a light speed rate to the clouds.

"NOW I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO CHALLENGERS HA HA HA HA." Chris put both of his hands above his head and a small purple and red energy ball appeared. and grew 10 times its original size. "Chaos SPEAR" "Sonic WIND" "Cannon BLAST" "psi BLAST" came from the group standing below looking like ants. Chris smirked at the attacks coming his way and made the energy ball grow 500 times its current size. all of Metropolis could see it. Sonic, silver, tails, Tikal, and knuckles jaw dropped seeing how quick it fluctuated in size. The four attacks hit Chris. "REALLY IS THAT IT, FEEBLE ATTEMPTS TO STOP ME!" the energy ball grew another 500 times its currents size, now its blotting out the sun and most of the sky. "PARISH" he roared as he thrust his arms forward towards the planet and the energy ball rapidly plummeted towards the ground. Chris disappears behind the on coming energy getting ready to decimate the whole planet. everyone closes there eyes and braces themselves for the end.

everything went quite and Chris' voice was clear to everyone "I am not here to bring death to anyone undeserving of it." with that said, Tikal feels lips press against her's and she opens her eyes and sees Chris kissing her passionately while using his right arm absorbing the energy back into his body, and his left arm wrapped around her waist. she felt felt her body let go of all worry and wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes. everything goes white, the light dies and everyone opens their eyes and sees nothing has been destroyed. "What the hell was that?" sonic asked hysterically. tails is looking around frantically trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. "he is more devastating than Dr. Eggman is." silver said with a sigh of relief that he nor his friends where dead. :: his power level might even surpass mine with all seven chaos emeralds in my possession. who is he:: shadow thinks to himself as he looks up to the sky. knuckles jaw drops when he sees Tikal kissing Chris, she giggles after the kiss breaks and he sees Chris whispers something in her ear.

Knuckles goes over to Shadow sonic silver and tails to point out what he sees and all except shadow had the same reaction. all five of them rush towards Chris and Tikal still in embrace. Chris notices it and twitches his eye and all five of the pursuers gets ensnared in the ground knee deep making it so they couldn't move. " you guys don't know when to quit, do you?" Chris said to them snapping his fingers making the ground around their legs loosen so they can move again. "i quit" he said and walks off with Tikal in arm."later guys" Tikal said walking with Chris

"I hate that bastard" shadow said. "well to be honest when you first meet any one you hate them instantly, shads" sonic says sweat dropped. tails whispers something in knuckles ear and knuckles went wide eyed. shadow over heard because of his heightened hearing. "he really doesn't seem to be a bad guy." silver said also sweat dropped. "Whatever I'm outta hear" shadow said teleporting away in a flash. we need to run to the lab, have something to show you two" tails says to both sonic and knuckles. they both nod and follow tails in the direction of his lab.


	4. a truth with a trist

Chris: I feel like taking a run

Tikal: may I come with?

Chris: sure, you sure you want to go?

Tikal: yea sure where are you going?

Chris: don't worry you will know when we make it there.

Tikal: ok I cant wait

Chris: ok, none of the sonic characters that Sega owns belong to me, the others on the other hand do. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: A Truth with a Trist**

Chris and Tikal are walking down a street leading to the mall in metropolis. Tikal asked "why did you kiss me?" Chris stopped in his tracks and put his finger to his nose "well because…. Um actually…" Tikal raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her waist "well?" then started tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

Can it be a simple "because I like you"?

Nope

But you wouldn't believe me even if I told you

How can you be so sure?

Because I know how it sound ::also because I know you:: he thinks to himself

Well try me.

::I wish you hadn't said that:: well its like this, remember those dreams that seemed as if you where living a second life?

Yes

Well…

**Flashback:**

**Tikal P.O.V**

His one armed embrace was warm and set my body ablaze as he used his other to ignite fireworks he kisses me and ecstasy fills me completely, I lose myself in time. The fireworks light up the sky and slowly the kiss ends. He then says in a loving voice "In this life and all the others I will always love you" I see the sincerity in his eyes, then I hug him. "I love you too" BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! The sound of the alarm clock wakes me, I feel refreshed "he is so romantic, I wish I would find someone like him in real life." I laugh a little then reach for my night stand and grab my dream journal to right down my dream, which I started doing ever since I started to dream about….

**End Flashback**

Tikal said "Chris the hedgehog" as she gasped

"yep, bet you're wondering why its been a while since you've seen me"

"NO! I am wondering how this is possible"

"remember I told you several times before that anything is possible"

"So that means, for 3000 years"

"we've known, loved and fought each other"

She then jumps on him and the both of them fall to the ground with her on top of him

"I cant believe your real!" she said looking deep into his cool grey eyes

" Well I couldn't stay away from you forever"

::Can't wait to show amy the guy she has been hearing and reading so much about:: "hey"

"Yes?"

"Why have you been gone for three months?"

"Let's just say I had something to take care of"

"FOR THREE MONTHS!"

"Listen Kells…"

Tikal had a feeling of familiarity with the name

"I did something on the other side that made some one want to kill me"

"But it's a dream"

Chris got an ' really ' look on his face

"seriously, I mean look at me, I was a dream, right?"

"Good point"

"And secondly, you and I never existed in a dream. It was… I'll tell you later"

"Why?" she asked with a 'I am about to cry' look on her face

"because all of what happened today is a lot to take in"

She rolled from on top of Chris and he gets up

"we have a friend of yours to see, don't we Kells" he asks with a loving smile on his face as he extends his hand to help his more than 10 lifetimes love off of the ground.

"yes we do Chris" she says as she returns the smile and accepts his hand. When she grabs it she feels like that's where her hand belongs, within his. They begin once again walking towards the mall in metropolis, joking and nudging each other all the way.


End file.
